La vie antérieure d'un prince de sang
by Chantilly Milie
Summary: Severus et Harry font le même rêve depuis un mois sur deux jeunes hommes qui ont leur apparence mais qui ont des yeux d'une couleur différente. Puis après quelques recherches ils découvrent que dans une vie antérieure ils ont été amants et sur le point de se marier. Mais dans l'ombre, leur passé continue de les guetter sans jamais être loin. SLASH Harry/Severus


Titre : **La vie antérieure d'un prince de sang**

Genre : **Romance/Mystère/Drame**

Rating : **T**

Couple principal : **Harry/Severus**

Couples secondaires : **Draco/Ron Blaise/Hermione**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je me sers juste de son monde pour écrire ma fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est un univers alternatif qui n'a rien avoir avec le Canon même si je me servirais de quelques bases pour rendre ma fic cohérente. Elle se déroule pendant le sixième tome d'Harry Potter après la mort de Sirius Black.

Chapitre 1

**Flashback et ombres**

Severus venait de s'endormir, épuisé par la longue semaine qu'il avait eue à cause de la rentrée et des cours qui avaient repris mais surtout une fatigue bien plus que physique l'ébranlait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'avenir.

Cet été, il avait été contraint par Narcissa Malefoy de veiller sur Draco et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait à satisfaire les désirs de leur maître si son fils n'y parvenait pas. Le jeune blond avait reçu la marque des ténèbres pendant les vacances et la mère du jeune garçon pressentait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer et elle voulait s'assurer de la survie de son unique fils.

C'est sur ces pensées que le professeur de Potions à Poudlard s'était endormi.

Une heure après s'être laissé plonger dans les bras de Morphée, on pouvait entendre des gémissements provenir des cachots, des murmures puis des respirations saccadées et enfin des cris.

Severus s'agrippait fortement à ses draps, le front perlant de sueur, se tournant inlassablement dans son lit emprunt à un horrible cauchemar.

_Un jeune homme à la chevelure de jais ébouriffée assez courte, le visage carré, des sourcils à peine épais, un nez court et droit, des yeux d'un gris argenté était vêtu d'une magnifique chemise blanche en coton avec une fermeture du col par une broche dont deux grandes dentelles étaient nouées et d'un pantalon noir. L'homme était assis sur un fauteuil en face d'une grande cheminée, un verre contenant un liquide ambré en main, son visage exprimant une extrême fatigue et souffrance._

_« Nous n'y parviendrons jamais, Eridan. Nos familles sont contre notre mariage depuis le début. Bien que ma famille soit de sang noble et d'une puissante et riche lignée, vous, vous êtes de sang royal et votre devoir est de perpétrer cette descendance. » Souffla le jeune homme d'une voix résignée._

_« Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un instant à penser abandonner ? Je n'aime que vous et jamais je ne me lierai à quelqu'un d'autre, sang noble ou pas, c'est vous que je veux ! » Eructa une voix qui provenait derrière son dos. _

_Le jeune brun passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de faire face au jeune homme qui se tenait debout face à lui, le visage crispé par la rage et la déception. _

_Son amant avait une silhouette fine et élancée, des cheveux d'un noir profond très longs qu'il avait attaché et qui tombait paresseusement sur son épaule droite pour finir sur son torse. Il avait un visage mince et fin avec des yeux d'un violet rappelant ceux de l'améthyste. _

_« Eridan… » Commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine._

_« Il suffit, Potter ! J'ai compris que toute cette relation n'était qu'un jeu pour vous, que je n'étais qu'une aventure passagère dont vous vous êtes visiblement lassé. » Le coupa Eridan furieux._

_« Cessez de vous comporter ainsi. Jamais je ne vous ai considéré comme tel ! » Protesta fermement le jeune Potter._

_« Alors que suis-je pour vous ? Pourquoi renoncez-vous à cette union ? Pourquoi ? » S'énerva Eridan confus. « Harry, vous aviez promis que vous resterez à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_« Et je tiendrais ma promesse. Un Potter honore toujours ses promesses. » Affirma fermement le jeune Potter plantant son regard gris dans celui de son amant._

_« Une promesse faite à un Prince est identique à un serment inviolable. » Lui rappela Eridan avec un sourire plein d'incertitude mais aussi d'espoir. _

_Harry s'avança vers Eridan et combla l'espace qui le séparait de son amant d'un baiser chaste avant qu'il ne devienne plus passionné et qu'il ne demande l'accès à sa bouche pour pouvoir faire jouer sa langue avec la sienne. Eridan laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de passer ses fines mains sur le cou de son tendre aimé et de quémander encore plus de baisers de sa part. _

Loin des cachots, dans la tour Gryffondor, un jeune homme était lui-aussi emprunt à des cauchemars étranges qui lui firent pousser des gémissements de plaintes dans son sommeil tandis qu'il était assailli par ce mauvais rêve.

_Soudain les images défilèrent. Harry était attaché dans une espèce de donjon, les mains liés et suspendus en l'air par des chaines, le visage enflé par les coups et blessures qui lui avaient été infligés. Son corps était encore plus meurtri que son visage, plusieurs plaies et blessures encore toutes fraiches étaient visibles sur tout son corps. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés et couverts de taches ainsi que de sang. _

_« Que pensiez-vous faire en voulant épouser, Eridan Prince, héritier du trône d'Angleterre ? » Lui demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blanches, des yeux gris identiques aux siens, une canne en or blanc avec au-dessus, un phénix de feu. Le symbole des armoiries de la famille Potter. _

_Harry releva la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait debout à l'entrée du cachot et répondit par un simple reniflement méprisant._

_« Votre entêtement n'est guère digne de notre famille. » _

_« Famille ? Auriez-vous oublié père qu'hier encore, vous me reniez en me déshéritant de tous mes biens et héritages puis que l'instant d'après je me retrouvais dans ce cachot torturé par vos sbires ? » Cracha Harry avec mépris et dédain._

_« Votre insolence avait considérablement dépassé les bornes. Vous avez entaché le nom des Potter en enlevant Eridan Prince, futur roi de notre pays et fiancé d'Orion Black ! » Répliqua sèchement son père._

_« Eridan n'a appartenu qu'à moi et n'appartient à personne d'autre. Je l'ai fait mien et il porte en lui le fruit de notre amour. » Protesta le jeune Potter._

_Son père s'approcha un peu plus vers lui, s'appuyant sur sa canne affichant un air des plus satisfait sur le visage comme s'il s'attendait à cette réplique et qu'il se ferait une joie de briser les espoirs de son fils._

_« Vous parlez de ce bâtard qui a été tué dans le ventre de son père ? » L'interrogea son père avec un sourire carnassier._

_« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon enfant ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Hurla Harry tandis qu'il laissait des larmes de tristesse et de rage coulées sur ses joues écorchées._

_« Pensiez-vous qu'on laisserait un bâtard vivre ? Qui plus est de cette union ? » Rétorqua son père avec dédain._

_« Je vous tuerai, père. Je vous tuerai tous de mes propres mains. Je vengerai la mort de notre enfant, je vous le ferai payer. » Jura Harry fixant son père avec hargne et haine._

_« Encore faudrait-il que vous puissiez sortir d'ici. » Dit son père le laissant à présent seul se morfondre sur la perte de son enfant._

_Il laissa sa peine s'exprimer sans honte ni crainte. Ils avaient tué leur enfant, l'être qu'il avait commencé à chérir alors qu'Eridan lui avait appris la nouvelle lors de leur escapade. Il avait été tellement heureux de l'apprendre, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit au clair de lune près d'un lac où ils avaient scellé à jamais leur union. _

_Aujourd'hui, comme tout ceci lui semblait lointain tout d'un coup. Tous leurs espoirs de bonheur venaient de s'envoler avec la mort de leur enfant et sa capture par son père._

_Il était enfermé dans les cachots du château de ses parents et ne pouvait en sortir tandis que son amant, son bien-aimé devait énormément souffrir de la perte de leur enfant sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés pour pouvoir le consoler._

_Il pleura encore de plus belle en pensant à ce que devait ressentir, Eridan. Il était beaucoup plus sensible que lui et avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré. Il réclamait sans cesse ses attentions et s'il avait le malheur de ne guère y prêter attention, son amant se retranchait dans un mutisme affolant et allait parfois jusqu'à cesser de s'alimenter, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre. _

_Comme ce temps où ils étaient heureux lui paraissait tout d'un coup lointain ! _

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes toutes fraîches glissant le long de son visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait posé ses mains sur son ventre, une douleur le comprimant soudainement au niveau de sa poitrine.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il se leva péniblement de son lit et sortit de ses cachots se dirigeant lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch et il s'assit dans les gradins repensant encore à ce cauchemar étrange qu'il venait de faire. Comme tout à l'heure, il posa ses mains sur son ventre, une expression douloureuse sur le visage comme si en faisant ce rêve, il avait ressenti chacune des émotions de ce jeune homme. C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était passé dans ce cauchemar était réel et le plus surprenant encore était le nom des deux hommes.

Dans le dortoir des lions, un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar. De la sueur perlant à grandes gouttes sur son front, il tremblait de tout son corps et avait mal partout comme s'il avait ressenti les douleurs de cet autre lui dans le rêve.

Il pouvait sentir son dos lui faire horriblement mal comme s'il était passé sous de puissants impardonnables et autres sortilèges noires.

Pendant ce temps à des kilomètres de Poudlard, dans un manoir à l'allure lugubre et sinistre, se tenait apparemment un conseil où étaient réunis plusieurs hommes d'un certain âge et au centre de la pièce, une silhouette cachée avec une aura menaçante qui électrisait la pièce.

« Mon seigneur, il semblerait que leurs souvenirs sont entrain de leur revenir. » Couina un homme de petite taille dans l'assemblée.

« Mon seigneur, il serait peut-être temps d'agir avant qu'ils ne prennent définitivement possession de leurs souvenirs et qu'ils ne deviennent une menace pour nous. » Renchérit un homme brun avec quelques mèches blanches.

« Seigneur, bientôt ils découvriront la vérité et nos plans… »

« Silence ! » Gronda l'ombre faisant taire ainsi tout le monde. « Je suis le seul à décider ici et celui qui remettra encore en question mon pouvoir se verra punir sévèrement. » Menaça l'ombre d'une voix qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

Chaque membre du conseil avait soudainement baissé la tête apeuré par la colère de leur maître.

« Peu importe qu'ils recouvrent totalement leurs souvenirs, lorsqu'ils sauront qui ils sont réellement, il sera trop tard. Voldemort et Dumbledore sont d'excellents pions que je contrôle à ma guise sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils ne remarquent même pas qu'ils se trouvent sur un échiquier géant et que seul moi en aie les commandes. Lorsqu'ils se seront détruits entre eux et qu'humains comme sorciers se retrouveront aux portes du désespoir alors là, je ferai mon apparition et prendrait ce qui m'appartient et me revient de droit. Je prendrais la magie d'Eridan et d'Harry et je deviendrais seigneur de ce monde. » Dit l'ombre d'une voix froide.

Elle se leva de son siège et planta son regard sur ses sbires avant de rire sadiquement en pensant à sa gloire prochaine.


End file.
